Where the Wallflower Grows
by Broken Glass Love
Summary: AH/AU: Bella Swan was set up for a simple life. She was smart, loving, but painfully average. She had a loving father and sister, but no one to really confide in. Jacob a Black was a beautifully brooding and tortured boy, and was the only mystery Bella couldn't solve. A class trip to Australia and a rebellious act might change everything for this wallflower.
1. In the Shadows

**Wow! A new story! I'm pumped. I have a really good feeling about this story. Before I get into that though, I just want to say that there are OC's in this story. You will need to get over that if it makes you upset. Any who, I can't wait to get into the story. So go ahead and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lizzy. **

My name is Bella Swan. I'm seventeen years old. I have a twin sister named Lizzy, and my lifelong dream is to be a kindergarten teacher. You could say I have a simple life and a simple future ahead of me. But before you do say that, you should read the rest of this story.

His name is Jacob Black. He's eighteen years old. No one knows much of anything about him because he's completely reserved. He's practically friendless besides his second cousin Quil. You could say Jacob's your typical misfit bad boy. But before you do say that, you should read the rest of this story.

It all started when Alice Cullen, social butterfly and class president, announced that she and her family were willing to pay for our trip to Australia. The whole senior class of Forks High was thrilled. If the Cullen family weren't already the most popular kids at school, they definitely were now. Our Australia trip had been cancelled do to insufficient funds earlier this year. We were supposed to go for a week with no phones, tablets, or computers. Now the trip was back on and everyone was thrilled.

Except me.

There were a few things I really hated about the trip. All three reasons had to do with my family. One, my mom Renee didn't live here so I had to shop for myself, making getting appropriate clothes for Australia in Washington ten times harder than it already was. Two, my dad could not cook for the life of him. Without me or Lizzy at home, he would probably burn the house down. And last but not least, whenever we went on field trips they organize the seating chart by alphabet. Swan and Swan are -naturally- right next to each other. I had to sit next to my sister for hours on the plane, bus, and in the cabins. I loved her to pieces but you can only spend so much time with siblings without going crazy.

"Bella, smile! This is going to be so fun!" Lizzy said as she drove our sky blue jeep into the driveway. We shared the jeep ever since we got our licenses last year. We both worked hard to earn the money to buy it and we switched weeks for who got to drive. It was her week this week. And I was glad because lately I wasn't in the mood to drive at all. I was exhausted from all the homework I've been doing. "We have a whole week to spend in the sun and sand!"

"I'm surprised you're excited. Are you going to live without your phone?" I teased her. She frowned at me and turned away from me. I was worried I pissed her off when she burst out into high-pitched giggles. This was a typical thing for Liz to do. She was a sucker for hysterics. Always the class clown, she knew how to crack a joke well. Everyone loved my sister. She was everything I wasn't. I was like our dad Charlie. She was just like our mom Renee, who lived in Florida. We used to live with her in elementary school until that didn't work out anymore. Liz even had our mother's auburn hair and cheeky personality.

"Oh, Liz." I sighed. We both hopped out of the car and walked into the house. Our dad was waiting for us at the kitchen table. Liz and I both pulled out or Australia permission slips and handed them to him. He read over them quickly.

"So the trips back on?" He asked us. We nodded. "Alrighty then." He signed the papers and handed them back to us. "You girls be good. If you're not, then at least be discreet about it." He laughed. We nodded again and ran upstairs to pack or bags.

"Do you want to share a suitcase with me?" Lizzy asked me. I pondered that for a minute. We were twins and we had the same clothes sizes.

"Sure." We went into our room and grabbed a black suitcase to stuff with clothes. "Will we need to shop for warmer weather clothes?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"We have all the stuff that mom sent us for Florida visits!" She cheered. Lizzy pulled out a big bag full of short shorts, flip-flops, and camisoles. I grabbed the most modest outfits I could and put them on my side of the suitcase. Liz grabbed the most stylish ones and put them on her side. Just to be safe, I slipped an emergency phone in the suitcase as well. I wasn't going to use it unless we were in a dyer situation.

We went to sleep in our twin sized beds that night, both of us a little nervous about tomorrow. In the morning we got up, brushed our hair, and changed into some shorts and T-shirts. We were ready for the day.

When we got to school everyone was waiting in line by the busses that were going to take us to the airport. Again, thanks to the Cullen's they were fancy charter busses. Liz and I were on Bus Three. When we got on, Lizzy was greeted with "Hi's" and "Hello's." I got one or two, but nothing compared to her. Like I said, everyone loved Liz.

We sat in the back with Lizzy's closest friends, Mike, Alice, Edward, Jessica, Emmett, and Quil. They all joked together while I just leaned back into the seat and watched out my window. Just another "exciting" day in the life of Bella Swan. We got to the airport and filed onto the plane. Liz and I sat next to each other, and I slept the whole way while Lizzy chatted everyone up. Eventually when we arrived at the airport Liz woke me up. She said we were going to have to get on some more busses to get to the remote area we were supposed to stay at.

Another two hours of sitting around later, we were finally there. The place we were staying was basically a big beachfront with four giant cabin/hut things all in one line. The first one was the cafeteria, the second was the boys cabin, the third was the girls, and the forth was the teachers. In the water there was a big dock with two descent-sized motorboats tied to it. Surrounding the beach was a think, dense rainforest. There really wasn't much to do here. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be that exciting. But I guess I could manage for only one week.

Lizzy ran up next to me and groaned. Alice and Lizzy's other friends followed. Alice didn't look that happy either. "Where's the mall?" She whined.

"I guess we should claim a bunk," I said to Liz. She huffed and picked up her stuff.

"I guess." She scoffed.

Inside the girls cabin everyone grabbed a bunk and made it their own with blankets, pillows, etc. Lizzy called bottom bunk so she was closer to Alice and Jessica who were on either side of us. She pulled out her sketchbook from the suitcase and ripped out a few of her cartoons that she drew and taped them to her bunk. One was of her and her friends, and another of me and her, and the last one of Mr. Varner of biology teacher, looking really crazy. All the girls swarmed over to Liz and her drawings and complimented her talent. Everyone except Rosalie Hale and me. I knew Rose was kind of a loner like me. She preferred to be alone and think. It was weird though, because unlike me, Rosalie was gorgeous.

Later that night we all went outside to mingle by the beach. I stuck close to Lizzy's side, clinging to her like a little child to its mother. I was too awkward when I was alone. Later on Quil Aterea -a La Push reservation kid who transferred to Forks High with his second cousin Jacob Black- grabbed Lizzy to talk to her. I knew they liked each other so I didn't stick around and intrude. I spent some time with Mike and Angela, who I both worked with at Mike's parents sporting goods store. But I have to say, it still wasn't that entertaining. We could all hear the teachers in their cabin laughing and clinking wine glasses together. There was no doubt in my mind that they were the only ones actually having fun.

I really hoped that something good was going to happen. Because when you spend your whole life being a wallflower like me, all you can do is dream of something amazing happening to shake up your life. And boy, was I ready to be shaken up.

**Alight. I really hoped you liked this story so far and since it's the first chapter it would be great for you to review. I'm always unsure of a story until I hear someone else's opinion on it. So be my angel and leave a review. Feedback is great! I have to go feed my pet frog now. (Not kidding) Bye! ~Broken Glass Love.**


	2. On the Beach

**I hope you don't think I'm a major fuck up. I spelled the name of my own story wrong. I fixed it now though. If you're still reading this, you're my favorite human being ever. Thanks for understanding and having patience with me.**

**Next chapter I think I'm going to make Lizzy's POV, just so you understand what's going on inside her head. If I enjoy writing it that way I may switch off from time to time. I hope that won't bother you too much.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

"Hey, guys?" Alice whispered in the dark. It was around 10:00 or 11:00 at night if I had to guess. No one was tired, but everyone was bored. Who would've thought the trip was going to suck this much? We were all dying for some fun at this point. All the girls replied to Alice with a, "yeah?"

"Emmett and I have a plan to get us out of here." She whispered giddily. We all sat up in our bunks.

"Really?" Lizzy whispered loudly. There was a quiet hush of excited whispers around the room.

"Emmett and Edward got the keys to two boats from Mr. Varner's cabin. In a few minutes the boys are going to come get us. They packed a cooler full of water, soda, and lemonade and also lots of food on both the boats. We're going to have our senior ditch day, today! My brothers are going to drive the boats over to an island. It's kind of far, but I saw it on a map earlier. You can't see it from shore though. It's going to be so fun!" Alice squealed.

I was unsure about the safety of this plan. It made me nervous. But apparently my twin wasn't feeling the same way. She climbed up the latter to my top bunk and sat next to me. When she saw the look on my face she frowned deeply. "Don't you dare Bummer Bella. I can hear you thinking already." She paused and readjusted her voice to sound almost identical to mine. It was a talent of hers. _"But Lizzy, it's so dangerous! We can't. And plus we could all get expelled!"_ She mocked.

"Liz..." I trailed off. What was I going to say? She was right.

But as it turned out, only about seven or eight of the one hundred girls in our senior class was actually going to go through with it. The rest promised not to snitch though, which was good. We had good piers. Sadly, Lizzy convinced me to go. I was tired of being called Bummer Bella. But I still thought this was incredibly stupid.

"Alright, ladies. Get some cute clothes on and let's go!" Alice cheered.

Lizzy and I pulled out our suitcase and we got out our clothes for the day. Liz pulled out a turquoise half top and some scandalously short shorts to go with some grey high tops. I reached for my beige tank top, some old ripped up jean shorts, and dirty vans. I wanted to be comfy if it was going to be a long day. After we changed in the locker room/bathroom thingy, Lizzy pulled her auburn hair up in a cute bun and applied her usual makeup. I brushed my hair out and put on sunscreen. The rest of the girls past around tanning oil.

Soon Emmett, Edward, and about six of the other guys knocked on the door. I guess not all of the boys were so keen as to ditching either. We all piled out into the darkness and ran for the docks quietly. I was actually having a bit of fun myself. The excitement of doing something we shouldn't and the feeling of unity I got from being around my piers was overwhelming. It was like a rush of adrenaline to the head.

Liz giggled and ran ahead of me to catch up with Quil. He picked her up and swung her around and they both laughed like idiots. From next to him, Jacob Black threw a look my way. I took a moment to look him over myself. He had on jeans and a white T-shirt. His face was well defined and gorgeously tan. He had a very slight stubble of a beard growing on his face probably due to not getting to clean up and shower tonight. Honestly, he was like something out of a _Lana Del Rey_ song. And boy was I jealous of his looks. I wish I could be perfect.

Once we reached the docks Alice quietly called for all of our attention. "Alright everyone, here's how it's going to go. Each boat can hold nine people, and to be fair I will randomize who gets on which boat." Alice's class president personality traits shined through. We were all sort of compelled to listen to her. "Make a single file line."

We all did as Alice asked and made a line. Liz was with her friends at the front of it, and I was at the back. So much for twin-sisterly love. The first eight kids got on the boat with Edward Cullen driving it. The last six of us got on the boat with Emmett Cullen. That was Quil Ateara, Jacob Black, Rosalie Hale, her twin Jasper, myself, and Alice.

We all sat down in the boat. I sat awkwardly next to Rosalie Hale, but surprisingly enough, she started up a conversation with me. "Hey Bella? Do you think Emmett knows how to actually drive a boat?" She whispered to me. I laughed quietly.

"Probably not. I remember he took my sister out last year and dropped her off driving kind of crazy-like. We're doomed." I joked quietly so Emmett wouldn't hear. She laughed back at me. She had a nice laugh, like church bells going off. I was a little jealous.

"I can see that happening." She replied.

"What are you girls talking about?" Emmett turned from the wheel to ask us. We laughed hysterically and I turned away blushing. Rosalie spoke up.

"Um...Shoes?" She didn't sound to sure of her cover up and it made us crack up laughing again. I never thought I'd be laughing with Rosalie Hale. Weird.

"Uh-huh." He turned back to the front. I let out a sigh of relief. I saw Jasper sitting on the other side of me crack a smile. He heard the whole conversation but didn't say anything. That's what I liked about him. Plus, he understood what it's like to have a twin sister. There were a lot of siblings in our grade. Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen were all adopted kids of the same age. Of course there was Lizzy and I, and Rose and Jazz. Quil and Jacob acted like brothers, if that counts.

"Alice?" Emmett called for his sister. She walked over to him quickly.

"What's up?"

"Edward and I were thinking we'd take the boats in opposite directions from one another so they're harder to spot for old Mr. Varner if he comes looking for us out in the ocean. The island can't be that big. It's not a big deal. When we get close do you mind if we do that?" Emmett asked.

"That's cool." Alice smiled. I wondered if that was such a good idea, but didn't say anything about it. Rose looked at me and raised an eyebrow, as if asking me silently what I thought. I just shrugged and reached for a water bottle from the cooler. Jasper and Rose shared a glance at each other and Quil and Jacob just rolled their eyes at the stupidity of that idea. But no one argued. The Cullen's had paid for the trip after all.

The island was in sight after about six hours of boating. I was so relieved that I almost jumped up and starting clapping, but I didn't. Rosalie and I both filed out onto the beach and collapsed into the soft sand. The island was huge! There was beach for all most as far as the eye could see, but I could just make out a lush jungle near the center. The jungle alone looked pretty big. Emmett was completely wrong about it's size. It would most definitely take a week or two _at the least_ to get to the other side. Oh well, I could live without Lizzy for one day. I hoped. She was my social crutch to lean on after all. But now I finally had peace.

Just as I thought that, Emmett pulled out a huge boom box and placed it in the sand. It was blaring Top 40 so loud my ears were ringing. Forget peace I guess. Rosalie scowled as well and we both slowly got up and walked further away from the speakers. I watched the sun slowly rise and paint the sky a florescent pink. Everything was beautiful and prefect. It was like paradise and for the first time I felt great for living on the edge. I was missing Liz though. She was my other half, no matter how much I hated to admit it. What would I do all day without her hilariously perfect impressions and crazy awesome cartoon sketches?

"You miss her yet?" Rosalie said, practically reading my mind. I must have looked shocked so she elaborated. "People say I make that face, the sad one, when Jazz is gone. I know just how you feel."

"I wish she was here. I know she comes off as immature and clueless, and she is both of those things, but she's actually really great. She just makes me crazy sometimes." I laughed.

"I get it. Jazz used to make fun of me all the time. He still does sometimes. But I love him anyways." She laughed along with me. We both hung out in the sand alone for a while, until Emmett ran over to us and grabbed Rose's hand.

"Care to dance?" He said in a mock gentlemanly way.

"Not with you." She giggled, turned to me, tugged me over to the music. We danced to different music like idiots while everyone else slowly joined in. When it seemed about noon, Emmett and Alice handed out sandwiches. We all ate happily and talked a little. It was a great time to learn a little more about everyone. Quil was actually a big hopeless romantic. And Alice wanted to be a designer when she grew up. Jacob didn't say much though. Yet, I still found myself watching him in curiosity as the day grew on. Rosalie, my newest friend, picked up on it fast.

"Jacob Black?" She asked quietly. I looked at her.

"What about him?"

"Nothing, he just pushes my buttons. He always cracks dumb blonde jokes at me in History." She scoffs. "But hey, if you like him, go for it. He is hot."

"I couldn't! I'm just wondering what his deal is. He seems kind of...rebellious." I finally found the word for him.

"I'm sure he likes to think so." She smirked. "But all men are babies. Don't let his demeanor scare you."

"Good to know." I said dazedly.

When the sun went down, we packed up and Emmett went to start up the boat. I reached the boat and Emmett and Alice were freaking out. Rosalie came running over to me in a fit. "Bella! Bella, the boat won't start. We're six and a half hours away from the campsite. And lord knows how stupid and naive the staff are at school. They won't notice_ only sixteen kids_ missing!"

I was in shock. We were stuck. No, this couldn't happen.

"God damn it!" Emmett roared from the boat. "It's out of gas. Damn it! Damn it all!"

"Are you serious?"

"Fuck."

"We're all going to die."

"Well, shit."

"Calm down everyone. You're all running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Jacob yelled. "We need a plan. We know for a fact that no one from back at camp is going to help. The teachers and parents who volunteered for this field trip are dumb asses and probably still either hung over from all their drinking last night, or still drunk right now. Our classmates won't tell them because they'd be too afraid of getting expelled because of knowing too much. But I do know one thing for sure. That other boat might still have more gas. And I'm not sure of that, but it's possible. I think it's a safe bet that if they get back and realize we're still gone, they'll turn around and come back for us. But if not, then it probably means they didn't get back either. In that case, we should head around the beach and look for them."

"Yeah, that's smart." I heard myself agree. Without realizing it, I was adding onto Jacob's plan. "But first, we should grab some beach towels and sleep in the boat until morning. It's going to get cold and who knows what kind of animals hangout on this beach." I really hoped everything was going to be okay, because right now, I felt like this was my fault. I should've remembered that stupid emergency phone last night. But of course I forgot.

Most of all, I hoped Lizzy was okay.

**Review and I will be a happy cookie! Your support means a lot to me and I love hearing from you guys. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Especially when I get those really sweet long reviews that seem really genuine. It makes me realize how much I truly have when I hear from you. All right, enough with the sappy stuff.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ~Broken Glass Love (The Olympic Ranter) ;D**


	3. The Grass is Always Greener

**Hi, another chapter. It's in Lizzy's point of view. Hope you like it and don't roget to review. Thanks! Also I would just die of happiness if you would go and read my new twilight fic Dine and Dash. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I mean really, it's fanfiction. What did you expect?**

~Lizzy's POV~

"Edward, you can't be serious." I walked up to him, pushing him aside. He tripped backwards, almost falling on his ass. I swallowed my giggles and kept from making an rude remarks about his clumsiness. He reminded me of Bella. Instead of being mean to the poor guy I crouched down and checked out the controls of the boat myself. Sadly, he was right. The boat was completely out of oil. I got up calmly and faced everyone. They all looked at me expectantly as if I had good news. I smiled and laughed a little, not afraid to look completely crazy and sadistic. "You guys might want to help me pick out a name for this place because we're so not getting off it soon."

They kind of all just stood there for a minute as if I was joking. Then when they finally realized there wasn't, they all flipped. "That's not funny Lizzy!" Lauren screeched.

"She's right Lizzy. You're always making jokes. Don't you know that this is serious? We could be stuck here forever. You're good impressions and jokes aren't going to make the boat move." Tyler took the side of his girlfriend. I sighed and took a deep breath. Lauren was supposedly my friend, but she always acted like a bitch to me so she and Tyler always pissed me off. I really don't like it when Lauren acts like she's better than me. It's even worse when she says stuff about Bella in front of me. Sure I knew Bella was super awkward and kind of socially impaired sometimes but that didn't mean Lauren had a right to say it.

"Shut up Tyler. You all need to calm down." I told everyone and took another deep breath. "Look, I know I joke about stuff, but you're all my friends and I just really don't want you guys to freak out. The kids on the other boat will realize something is wrong and come help us out. But for now we should find a way to entertain ourselves. Anyone up for a goofy portrait of themselves drawn by yours truly?" I offered. I liked to do those funny looking ones that people do for you at the circus or at the zoo. They look good but funny. Just my style.

"Awesome!" Jessica cheered. "Will you do one of me and Mike?"

"Why not?" I answered. Angela, the trustworthy girl if you ever needed a notebook and a pencil, pulled out just that for me. Thank god she carries her ratty old bag everywhere. I was surprised she didn't bring her suitcase honestly.

I started doing portraits of the class in the notebook and then tearing them out for them. Edward busied himself with some book by Shakespeare, and Lauren and Tyler took it upon themselves to make out in the corner. When it got to about midnight according to Edwards nerd watch, we all wrapped up in beach towels and some real blankets and pillows we found in the storage compartment of the small boat. We hoped in the morning someone would be there to pick us up.

I woke up in the middle of the night to Lauren and Tyler kissing quietly and Lauren giggling. I was so done with their whole PDA shit. I reached for the pencil that was in my back pocket and aimed for Lauren's frizzy blonde hair. When it hit her straight in the ear, I mentally fist pumped. Lauren let out a quiet, "Ow!" Quil would be so proud.

Ah, Quil. I had a hard time staying away from him. He was my perfect match. When I first saw him and Jacob, I thought they were dead serious. But in reality that's just Jacob. Quil is ridiculously funny and he's the one that taught me how to aim. I really wished I had gotten on the boat with him. I could've spent the whole day with him! But my friends were up here so…

Sometimes it was hard being the class clown.

I wondered how Bella's doing. I had told Quil once that if I wasn't around to keep an eye on her for me. I was always worried about Bella. She had such shoddy footwork and literally no friends to look out for her, besides me. But there was a time where Bella was more like me. When we were little she used to be funny and quite a catch with the boys. I wonder where that Bella went. Sure even then she was shy but not like now. Dad and I think maybe she is depressed or something. She shows all the signs at school. I only got to talk to her about it once though.

_"Hey B?" I asked her. We were both sitting on our twin beds, she was reading and I was on my phone. I put my phone down for a second and she turned herself towards me._

_"Yeah Liz?" Bella asked. _

"_I hate to ask, but Dad wants o know if you're okay. He said it kind of like this." I adjusted my voice the way I do when impersonating Dad. "Lizzy, do you mind asking Bells if she feels okay? She's been real quiet lately. I've heard the fish I catch talk more than her." Bella laughed quietly at my spot on impression._

"_I'm fine Lizzy. I just don't like to talk. I'm not like you." She told me. _

"_Alrighty." I let it slide. _

Bella always makes statements like that. She says things like "I'm not like you." Or "I'm not as gifted, Liz." I still can't believe her. I struggle through school, barely making B's. And she is a straight A student with Ivy League schools in her future. My only talents are stand up comedy, impressions, and doodling. Like you can make a good career out of that. It's almost impossible. The only thing I see in my future is living in Dad's basement.

Sometimes I wish Bella and I could switch places. I've only ever been the jester of the family. Bella is like a princess. She is smart, focused, and dedicated. Even as I child I wondered why I felt I had the short end of the twin stick. The only person I've ever told this is Quil. He listened and seemed to care. He told me that he thought I was pretty damn awesome the way I was.

I slowly fell back to sleep, thinking of Quil and the future I wished I would have. In the morning I was one of the last awake. Edward said that it was almost eight in the morning. How could the other kids not be back yet? And even if they haven't got back, why haven't the teacher's or other students come? They would help us…right?

Well, maybe not.

God, I hope we aren't stuck here. I kinda miss Bella and I sure as hell miss Quil.

I couldn't really be stuck here, could I?

**Please review. It always means a whole bunch to me when you do. If you don't review than I will feel sad. As sad as a puppy in the rain. Do you really want to see a sad puppy in the rain? No? I didn't think so. Plus, don't you want to voice your opinion?**


End file.
